


Cucked By Yourself

by kimberlyeab



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Clopfic (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Cuckolding, Erotica, F/M, Light BDSM, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: Shining Armor never thought he'd end up being a cuck in his marriage.And he especially didn't think that his bull would be a more masculine version of himself from the multiverse.But here we are.
Relationships: Princess Cadance/Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 2





	Cucked By Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Fetishes: Cuckoldry, Rough Sex, Light D/s, Spanking, Humiliations, and Semi-Public Sex

Sequel to [A Liberal Interpretation of Monogamy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223883).

Cover art uses a vector from [ReiTheKitsune](https://www.deviantart.com/reithekitsune), which can be found [here](https://www.deviantart.com/reithekitsune/art/Crystal-Heart-338143196).

Commission from [Ploish](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/350506/Ploish), many thanks to him for sponsoring this and its prequel.

* * *

Shining smiled softly as he twisted the cork on the bottle of sparkling wine. Set out in front of him was quite the banquet with an elegant assortment of breads, cheeses, fruits, and vegetables arranged beautifully on fine china platters.

“You know how to take care of a mare,” Cadance said, batting her lashes at him.

Shining smiled and leaned over, giving her a tender kiss on the nape of her neck. “One of my many special talents, dear.”

Finally, he managed to pop the cork, quickly filling two glasses with the lightly coloured liquid. He used his magic and offered one to Cadance before taking the other for himself.

Cadance smiled and accepted it, holding it afloat for a toast.

“To a happy marriage?” she suggested.

Shining nodded and taped his glass against her own. “To a happy marriage.”

“Honestly, I needed something like this,” Cadance said, sighing fondly as she took a tender sip of bubbly. “You have no idea how much pressure I’ve been under trying to run this kingdom.”

“And I’m willing to help in whatever way I can,” Shining said.

Cadance nodded. “And you have but I sometimes feel like I could use two of three more Shinings just to keep my head above water.”

Shining tensed at the mention of multiple versions of himself.

“What if we hired advisors,” he suggested. “Your aunties seem to run Equestria just fine with a couple dozen of them.”

“Well, that might work. Though we quickly run into the issue of auntie sniping all the most capable ones.” Cadance shook her head. “I won’t accept second rate help when it comes to the wellbeing of our Empire, dear.”

She grabbed a piece of bread and a butter knife covered in goat cheese. Without even paying attention, she spread the cheese upon the bread and popped the morsel into her mouth.

“So, what should we do today?” she asked.

Shining smirked. “Well, I was thinking about taking you to our bedchamber…”

“Oh?” Cadance asked, blushing slightly at the idea.

“And then I can get you out of all that heavy jewelry,” Shining whispered, brushing his lips against her ear. “Get you to lay down on our bed.”

“Loving this, loving this,” Cadance whispered.

She shivered slightly, a faint red colouring her already pink cheeks.

“Then I’d come over and start peppering you with all sorts of little kisses and love bites,” Shining teased. “Would you like that?”

Cadance nodded quickly. “Uh huh!”

“And then…” Shining began, letting the note hang there.

Anticipation practically dripped from it.

Cadance smirked. “Then you ravish me like I’ve been a naughty school filly who failed all her exams?”

Shining’s face immediately burned bright red. “Uh…”

“That wasn’t what you were going for, was it?” Cadance asked, sighing to herself.

Her husband shook his head. “I was going to say that I was going to give you a hoof massage and treat you like royalty.”

“Shining!” Cadance whined. “You are never going to ascend if you treat me like royalty.” She puffed out her lower lip. “You need to treat me like an absolutely filthy whore who is good for little more than pleasuring your cock.”

“Well I just haven’t uh…” Shining cleared his throat. “I was getting to that part!”

“Were you?” Cadance asked, cocking a brow.

Shining glanced off to the side. “M-maybe.”

Before their conversation could continue there was a commotion from up ahead.

“Can’t we go three minutes without a disaster,” Cadance murmured under her breath.

Three figures approached from the doors leading into the private garden. Two of them were royal guards, who looked quite warily at the roguish figure between them.

This roguish figure was another Shining Armor. A Shining Armor that made this Shining Armor’s stomach drop.

He was easily two heads taller than the Prince and had a pair of powerful wings that hung at his side. His smile was cocky, telling everyone that he was in complete control of the situation. Also, his hair was tied back into a stallionbun. And even worse, he actually managed to pull off the look, bearing a nice five o’clock shadow that accented it well.

This really grinded Shining’s gear as he had always wanted a stallionbun but could never manage to land the look.

“Hey Caddy, Shining,” the alicorn version of himself greeted. “How are things?”

“Oh, you know, they’re good,” Cadance said, rolling a strand of mane around her hoof.

As Shining glanced at his wife, he noticed that her eyes had grown half-lidded and she bore a dangerously playful smile.

“Long time no see,” Shining grumbled under his breath.

One of the guards saluted. “Captain Armor, Princess Cadance, we discovered this intruder near the Crystal Heart.”

“Obviously he’s a Changeling of some sort,” the second guard said.

“Obviously,” the alicorn teased.

The second guard glared at him. “And a pretty poor one at that. Everyone knows that Captain Armor is not an alicorn.” He then shook his head. “What sort of faulty intel are you working off of?”

Shining gritted his teeth so hard that he was afraid he might crack a molar.

“I’m telling you I’m the real deal,” the alicorn said. “How else would I know that your name is Piercing Arrow and you’re Elegant Parry.”

“Because you’re a Changeling?” Piercing Arrow rebutted. “It’s kind of your job to learn information like that.”

“Oh yeah? Then how would I know that your biggest insecurity is the fact that you got…” Alicorn Shining began though stopped as Cadance held up a hoof.

“We’ll take care of him, boys,” she said. “Thank you for bringing this to my attention but this is likely some sort of prank. After all, we’re no longer at war with the Changelings.”

This universe’s Shining bowed his head. “Yes, thank you very much.”

The two guards looked at each other but would never disobey an order. Instead, they saluted and made their exit, leaving the three of them alone.

“Nice universe you got here,” the Alicorn Shining commented. “It has a certain charm to it. Kind of has this really down to earth gothic vibe.” He looked at Cadance. “Let me guess, you took this back from Sombra?”

Cadance nodded.

“What are you doing here?” this universe’s Shining asked.

“Oh, you know, just coming by to do my duties,” the alicorn said. He then looked at Cadance. “You did tell him, right?”

“Tell me what?” this universe’s Shining asked.

He looked at Cadance and saw a guilty look in her eye. It was not a look he liked and it told him that he wasn’t going to be very fond of whatever they had planned.

“Well,” Cadance began, “Prime is going to be staying with us for a little while.”

“Prime?” Shining whispered.

The alicorn version of himself chuckled and walked over, slapping his weaker counterpart on the back.

“That would be me,” he said. “Thought going by Prime would make things a little easier. You know, avoid some of the confusion that might arise while I’m crashing here.”

“But why is he staying with us?” Shining asked.

He tried not to whine but it was impossible to mask his disappointed tone.

“Well, there was a multiverse conference recently,” Cadance explained. “Just between the Cadances and the Primes.”

“Wait was this where you went last week?” Shining asked.

Cadance nodded.

“And during this meeting we went over a few metrics about how successful our current strategy is,” Prime explained. “Together us Primes have created a whole lot of fillies and colts. Which, don’t get me wrong, is really good.”

“Very good,” Cadance agreed.

Prime sighed. “But that’s only one part of our mission. Putting foals in fertile wombs, while important, hasn’t been giving you Shinings the kick you need to ascend to our status. At least, not fast enough.” He flashed a smile, letting his wings twitch at his side. “So, we devised a new strategy to help you guys out.”

“I don’t like where this is going,” Shining grumbled.

Cadance smirked and kissed him on the cheek. “It’s fine, babe. He’ll just be staying with us for a little while. We both know that you are super close to ascending and all you need is one final kick in the pants.”

She got up and made her way over to Prime, nuzzling into his side. The sight of such tender affection made Shining grit his teeth together once more. May his dental expenses be damned.

“It’s our new model on cuckoldry,” Prime explained. “Instead of giving you a little bit of energy every couple of weeks, I’ll be giving you a large dose over the next few days. Which will hopefully be enough for you to finally realize your potential.” He smirked. “Plus, Cadance here gets the added benefit of having her world rocked.”

Cadance giggled. “I can’t wait.”

“Neither can I,” Prime murmured. “In fact, how about showing me a little love while I exposition at your husband for a bit.”

He thumped back onto his rump and spread his hindlegs, exposing his sheathe to Cadance. His horn glowed and he grabbed a piece of cheese, popping it into his mouth and chewing upon it.

Gods, he seemed so smug about all this.

It made Shining’s blood boil.

Cadance leaned over and started to pepper his sheathe with little kisses, murmuring to herself as she did so. It had an immediate response, getting him to stir and his pride to start poking forth. This was promptly met with Cadance wrapping her lips around his shaft and bobbing along it in curt little motions.

“So, this is how this is going to work, little buddy. I’m going to stay here and treat Cadance like my personal little cumdump until you learn to stallion up and ascend.” He purred softly and reached down, stroking her mane. “Not that she minds one bit. She even agreed to be my slave for the week.”

“I really don’t need the help,” Shining grumbled. “I’m nearly there.”

“Then this is going to be a very short vacation,” Prime teased.

He coiled Cadance’s mane around his hoof and started to bob her along at his own tempo. It was swift and deep with Cadance even gagging and sputtering upon him. Shining would never dare treat his wife like that. But Prime showed no reluctance. And even worse, Cadance seemed to be enjoying it.

Shining couldn’t keep the heat out of his voice, feeling his face flush with shame. “And what if I don’t want you here?”

“Have you heard of a child lock before?” Prime asked. “Like something to keep a colt from opening the pantry and stealing cookies?”

Shining nodded.

“Well, me and Cadance put something like that on the Crystal Heart,” Prime explained, flashing him a smile. “If you want me to go back to my own universe, you’ll need to stallion up and ascend. It’s the only way to take the safety lock off. So, until then…”

He forced Cadance all the way down his cock. She kissed his pelvis and started gagging quite loudly. Where Shining would’ve let her up immediately, and apologized, Prime merely kept her there, closing his eyes and sighing.

“Until then, I’m going to enjoy a nice, and hopefully long, vacation with your wife.”

* * *

“And this is our bedchambers,” Cadance exclaimed.

The three of them stepped into the royal apartment of the Crystal Palace. Prime seemed amused, Shining dejected, and Cadance was beaming with a poorly concealed glee.

Her mane was still a mess from the facefucking in the gardens and one of her faux eyelashes was missing.

“It’s nice,” Prime said. “Sadly, the Crystal Empire in my dimension was created when some ancient Changeling Queen conquered Mi Amore’s realm. So, ours is a bit more…”

“Full of holes?” Cadance asked.

Prime nodded. “But this is a really nice palace you got here.” He patted Shining on the back. “And I saw the way your guards acted. You’re doing a pretty good job as Captain, dude.”

Shining cocked a brow. “Pardon?”

“What? You seem good at your job.” He chuckled and made his way towards the kitchen. “Just because I’m here to plow your wife doesn’t mean I have to be a total dick about it. After all, if this all works out, we’ll be working together.”

“Huh I never thought of that,” Shining murmured.

“Plus, we had the same mother,” Prime joked. “And she’d beat my ass if she ever found out that I was being rude to my host.”

He popped open the fridge and made an excited little noise. “Oh shit, this thing is fully stocked!”

“Shining here has been learning how to cook,” Cadance said. “And he’s getting dangerously good at it.”

“Have you figured out those lemon ricotta pancakes yet?” Prime asked.

He turned and winked at Shining.

Shining bit his lip. “Not yet.”

“Well how about I give you a little tutorial?” Prime asked.

He levitated out all manner of ingredients, laying them out upon the kitchen counter. Where Shining could only manage to focus on one task at a time, Prime’s magic moved with a scary efficiency, doing several at once. He produced batter at the same time as he zested a lemon. He cracked eggs and oiled a frying pan, all in unison.

The prep work, which would’ve taken Shining half an hour, was done in a fraction of that time. And the worst part is that Prime didn’t even look phased by it.

“You get used to it after a while,” he explained. “This recipe is one of my Cadance’s favourites. So, I make it all the time. It’s practically second nature to me.”

Soon the sweet smell of progress enveloped the room, making Shining’s mouth water. He could only wish that his attempts at the recipe had turned out this good.

“You’ll find that we have a lot in common,” Prime said. “After all, we’re literally cut from the same cloth. Oh sure, minute differences can spring up here and there but we’re essentially the same pony at the end of the day.” He blinked. “Well except for the alicorn part. But hey, we’re working towards that, right?”

Cadance smirked. “I should go check on Flurry. The nanny could probably use a break.”

Shining nodded and with that Cadance scampered away, leaving the two stallions together.

“Why do you do this?” Shining asked.

Prime shook his head. “Cook?”

“No, come to the multiverse and harass me… _yourself_ ,” Shining grumbled.

“Because I know how important having you as an alicorn is to the safety of your world,” Prime explained. He flipped one of the pancakes, flawlessly of course, before settling the pan. “And also, because it’s lowkey kind of fun.”

“I hate this,” Shining grumbled.

Prime smirked. “Believe me, you’ll love it a lot more when the horseshoe is on the other hoof.”

“I could never see myself doing this,” Shining grumbled. “It’s revolting.”

Prime shrugged. “That’s what I thought too but I learned to smarten up after feeling the first Cadance clenching around my cock as I ruined her. Believe me, the real orgasms feel so much better than the fake ones.”

“My wife would never fake an orgasm,” Shining declared, gasping at the mere thought.

“Of course, she wouldn’t, dude.” Prime smirked and shook his head. “Of course, she wouldn’t.”

Before they could continue on this line of thinking, Cadance returned. In her magic was Flurry Heart, the dear looking very much like she’d come out of a slumber.

“Hey Flurry,” Shining said, coming over to his wife and daughter. “How are you doing, sweetie?”

His daughter giggled playful and batted her lashes at him.

“Oh, she’s cute,” Prime said before looking at Cadance. “She has your eyes.”

Cadance smirked. “And your recklessness abandonment with magic.”

“What can I say? Alicorn foals.” Prime whistled and spilled off a few pancakes onto a platter. “I’ll admit that it’s a treat getting to see all the wonderful foals I’ve helped create. One of the perks of this program.”

“Wait?” Shining blinked. “How long have you been doing this for?”

Prime shrugged. “Time is surprisingly flexible. The meeting with the Cadances happened a week ago for this Cadance and yourself. But for me, it was more than a decade ago. I’ve learned not to question how these things work.”

“You don’t seem that old,” Shining whispered.

Prime flashed a smile. “That’s because I’m immortal, dude.”

Cadance then showed Flurry to Prime, her real father. The filly giggled with such glee at the sight. It was enough to make Shining wince.

“Hey Flurry,” Prime teased. “Hope they’ve been treating you alright. Only the good baby food, right?”

He lifted up the platter of pancakes and made his way over to the table.

“That was so fast,” Shining murmured.

Prime smirked. “Been refining it for like a century, Shining. Believe me, when you’re stuck in a time loop, you’ll have plenty of free time to hone your skills.”

He placed the pancakes down on the table and took a seat. Of course, he took the one at the head of the table, where Shining usually sat. Reluctantly, Shining joined him at one of the side seats, while Flurry and Cadance sat on the other.

“They smell great,” Cadance said.

Shining nodded. “They do.”

Prime smiled softly and divided the pancakes evenly between the three fully grown ponies and made sure to leave one behind for Flurry Heart. He then grabbed a decanter of maple syrup from the fridge, bringing it over to the table and spreading it evenly across his own pancakes.

He then handed it to Cadance, who had her share, before finally, she passed it onto Shining.

Shining covered his in a generous ration before giving the last little dosage to Flurry Heart.

With that, the three ponies started to dig in.

And, as much as Shining hated to admit it, the pancakes actually tasted pretty fucking good.

* * *

“That looks absolutely adorable on you,” Prime teased.

Cadance beamed at the compliment, doing a little spin in front of the mirror. She was wearing a maid’s uniform and a rather seductive one at that. The lacy black material clung to her curvy figure and the cut on the skirt was extremely high. This made it rather difficult to hide her flanks and anything else that may have lingered underneath.

Shining had to admit she looked incredible in it. But it wasn’t like he would get to sample it himself. In fact, he had a nice little accessory of his own to ensure he would not get to participate in any capacity.

A steel cage clung to his sheathe, cradling it tightly. Currently it felt fine but he had no doubt that it would grow quite uncomfortable if he ever grew flustered during this encounter.

As if to test this, Cadance turned away from the two of them and raised her tail. The hem of her dress lifted and exposed her beautiful pussy. It was already damp with anticipation, winking at them.

Shining felt something stir within his loins and winced as his anatomy fought against the cage that confined it.

“So, do I look like a mare who’s ready to get ravaged?” Cadance teased.

Prime smirked. “I’d say so.” He then looked at Shining, seeming ever the smug bastard.  
“How about you, Shining?”

“Absolutely divine,” Shining murmured under his breath.

He felt a fresh bout of shame flush within his cheeks.

Prime got away from the bed and came up beside Cadance. He brushed his lips against her neck, planting a series of little kisses along it. His journey took him all the way from the collarbone up to her cheek.

“So, what are the ground rules for tonight?” he asked.

“Rules?” Cadance replied.

Prime nodded. “I mean I’m assuming you want me to go to town on you. But that doesn’t mean we get to just ignore things like safewords. After all, nothing’s sexier than consent.”

“That’s a good point.” Cadance hummed, tapping her lip with a hoof. “How about we pick something funny? If I say avocado, you need to stop.”

“Avocado,” Prime repeated. He nodded to himself. “I like it.”

He moved along her cheek before taking her ear between his lips. Very carefully, he nibbled upon it. Then, just as she started to melt against him, he bit down sharply.

Cadance hissed and her hindlegs quaked at the sensation. She whined loudly, sounding like a filly who got caught with her hoof in the cookie jar.

“So, you’re my maid?” Prime asked.

He drew away from her and made a show of inspecting the room.

“At your service,” Cadance beamed.

She drew forth a feather duster with her magic, shaking it in the air.

“Well, I noticed that there was a little bit of dust on the bottom shelves of these bookcases,” Prime said.

He walked over to one of them, examining it closely. This one was Shining’s and was filled with a diverse collection of material. Military texts, political science books, and a sizable collection of comics were all present.

Cadance blushed and hurried over. “My apologizes, Master Prime. I must’ve gotten sloppy with my chores.”

“It’s quite alright,” Prime teased. “This is why I’m here to help you out.”

Cadance smirked and placed the duster between her lips. After all, if she used her magic then she would have to find some other excuse to bend over and flash her rump at him.

She bent down and started to dust away, hiking her hindquarters high into the air and shaking it back and forth. Her tail docked to the side, showing off her pretty little hole to Shining and Prime.

Prime smirked.

Shining meanwhile flushed, noticing the abundant moisture that now coated her hindlegs. He’d never been able to get something like that from her before and this brute hadn’t even touched her yet. How was this even remotely possible?

Cadance did her task slowly, brushing away at the two bottom shelves. As she worked, she wiggled her hips back and forth, practically begging Prime to fuck her. Instead, the stallion merely stayed put and watched.

Shining, meanwhile, shifted uncomfortably upon the bed. His pride rebelled against the cage that restrained it. The material was hard, chafing him as his cock started to emerge.

A disgruntled little note bubbled in the back of Shining’s throat. He hoped that it had gone unnoticed. Though this seemed futile as he noticed a cruel smile form on Prime’s lips.

“This is for your own good,” Prime said.

He seemed to address Cadance though Shining knew that phrase was directed at him.

Cadance didn’t seem to catch that, however, as her ears perked up and she flushed.

“Are you going to punish me, Master Prime?” she teased, playfully whimpering. “I’ve been such a naughty filly.”

“I suppose you have,” Prime said.

He moved over to their dresser, getting out of the way so Shining could see his wife’s holes.

As he ducked out of view, he grabbed a hairbrush from amongst Cadance’s toiletries. It was a simple model made from a hardened wood though bore a bronze coat of arms on the back.

“Ten lashes and I want you to count them,” Prime instructed.

Cadance smirked. “Yes, Master.”

“Now here’s your first lesson on how to properly fuck your wife,” Prime said. He walked over and stood beside Cadance. “She is an unruly toy who loves to be treated and referred to as a toy.”

Cadance blushed but nodded along. “This is true.”

“It is?” Shining asked.

Prime nodded. “Behind closed doors she’s your whore. She wants you to let out all your aggression and lust on her. She loves impact play, dirty talk, and pretty much anything that results in her feeling debased and lesser.” He frowned. “Mind you outside of the bedroom, she’s still a Princess and you should treat her as such in public. No one wants to be embarrassed in front of their subjects.”

He drew forth the hairbrush and delivered a firm smack to her rump.

Cadance gasped.

Her tight ass shook under the impact and a beautiful red mark lingered behind as the brush lifted away.

“One,” she whispered. “Thank you, Master.”

Prime smiled and looked at Shining.

He pointed the hairbrush at him. “Pro tip, when it comes to spanking. You want to start with a few…” He struck Cadance again, this time on the other flank, “weaker blows to warm her up.”

“Two,” Cadance whispered. “Thank you, Master.” She then scrunched her snout. “Also, I can take the harder stuff!”

Prime rolled his eyes. “She’ll say that, but trust me, she’ll tap out if you start with the harder stuff.”

He struck her twice more in quick succession. These blows were a bit on the harder side, the impact revibrating throughout the room.

Cadance squeaked loudly.

As the hairbrush slid away, a pair of bright red marks lingered behind. They would surely turn purple, especially where the bronze had struck.

Her cunt was also far wetter than before, positively drenched with arousal. It was awe-inspiring in a way. Prime hadn’t even stimulated her sex and she was already this wet.

“Three, four,” she breathed. “Thank you, Master.”

There was a husky and lustful quality to her voice. And as she looked at Prime, it seemed like there were practically hearts in her eyes.

Shining whimpered, wishing that Cadance looked at him like that.

“Fuck me,” Cadance whispered. “Fuck me, Master.”

Prime shook his head and clapped the hairbrush against her hindquarters once again. “Not until you’ve been properly punished, you whore.”

He struck her a few more times in quick succession, turning her usually pink hide into an inflamed red.

Cadance barked the numbers out, one after another until she had finally reached nine. She hung there, looking so incredibly horny. A strand of spittle hung from her lip, ready to break free and drip onto the floor.

Prime then looked at Shining, offering him the hairbrush. “Would you like to do the honours and give her number ten?”

Shining glanced at the hairbrush and nodded, taking it from him. It felt heavy in his magic, though he should’ve been able to handle it with ease.

He gave it a careful twirl in the air and examined it closely.

“This should be fun,” Shining admitted.

He felt something within himself. It was a strange and foreign power that lingered within his core. The energy started to warm, catching fire and adding something into his system that he was extremely unfamiliar with. Though it was a good unfamiliar. It was one that felt exotic and intoxicating.

With great care, he drew the hairbrush back, hovering it above Cadance’s rump.

He could see the anticipation in her gaze. He could sense the weird pride that Prime bore.

And Shining fed into this as he cracked the hairbrush down. The impact was loud, echoing throughout the room. It was enough to take Shining’s breath away and make Cadance’s voice bark out with an unrestrained yelp.

The power behind it coursed through him, making his caged loins ache with even more intensity.

“There we go,” Prime beamed. “Now you’re starting to get it, short stuff.”

Cadance let out a ragged note. “Ten, thank you, Master… Shining.”

The title felt nice and added to that strange energy within him.

Cadance flashed her husband a playful smile and winked at him. Though said nothing to follow it up.

Prime grinned. “I can feel you getting there, Shining. A little more of this and you’ll have me out of your mane in no time.”

He then turned back to Cadance and smoldered at her. “How about you go over to the bed and lay down on your belly? That way Shining can hold your hoof while I ruin you.”

Cadance nodded and did as she was told, making her way over to the bed. She saddled up upon it and blushed as she looked at Shining.

“That was really good, babe,” she said, offering him her hoof.

Shining forced his gaze away but took her hoof in his own. “T-thanks.”

Prime towered over Cadance as he mounted her from behind. His heavy hooves fell on either side of her, thudding against the sheets.

His cock was larger than Shining’s own. This wasn’t remotely surprising considering the theme of this personalized nightmare.

“Beg for it,” he growled.

Cadance whimpered softly. “Please Prime, please fuck my worthless little hole. Please pump me full of your thick stallionhood and knock me up again.”

“Anything for you, babe,” Prime whispered.

He pressed the unflared tip of his cock against her lower lips, pushing into her slowly. He advanced at a casual pace, slowly feeding his cock into her hungry hole. Before long, he was pumping away, once more starting slow but building his vigour with each cycle of his hips.

Cadance moaned softly, gripping the sheets. She looked like she was in utter ecstasy, her expression corrupted by cocklust and other perverted things.

Shining felt tears prickle in his eyes but he blinked them away. Instead, he forced himself to watch.

Soon the visual nightmare was joined by an auditory one as Cadance moaned her abundant praise with little shame or care for her husband. Her voice refused to tarry, growing louder and louder in tandem with Prime’s pace.

Soon he was ravishing her with such efficiency, pounding into her tight little cunt again and again.

The crude slurps and belches of fluids acted as a fine undertone for the pair of moans that assaulted Shining’s senses.

Prime used her hole like a glorified sleeve and soon his pace grew to such a brutish and unrestrained tempo. His hips were a blur and he pounded his entire length into her wet cunt with every motion.

Cadance no longer looked like she was able to comprehend anything. She looked braindead, like a bimbo, her tongue lolled out of her mouth and eyes rolled back into her skull. Shining assumed this expression had been impossible to achieve. Yet, Prime could get it as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

Faster and faster, Prime continued to go, grunting and groaning as his pace grew to such a frantic pitch.

The wet slapping of his hips against her backside became a nearly universal tempo, like the ticking of a clock.

Shining was impressed, wondering how any stallion could ever hope to maintain this vigour. Yet, Prime always seemed to manage the impossible.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Cadance panted. “I’m going to cum!”

By this point, Prime was puffing himself, panting for breath as his pace started to weaken. He managed a few more frantic pumps before bottoming out forcefully and clapping his hips against her backside for a final time.

They climaxed in unison, running through their throes of passion with such intensity. Shining had no doubt that Prime was pumping rope after rope of fertile spunk into his wife.

Though even this eventually came to an end, leaving them both panting for breath and utterly exhausted.

“That was good,” Prime whispered.

Cadance nodded slowly. “Uh huh.”

Prime drew back and Shining could hear the abundant ration of fluids that left his wife’s well used hole.

He then looked at Shining and smirked. “Would you mind grabbing me a towel, short stuff? I think I made a bit of a mess.”

* * *

“You know how to knit?” Shining asked.

Prime looked up from his project and nodded slowly. “One of the many hobbies I’ve picked up on my adventures through the multiverse.”

“Aren’t you worried about that…” Shining began, though stopped as he tried to find the right way to phrase it.

“That it’ll make me look effeminate?” Prime asked.

Shining glanced away and said nothing more.

Prime snorted. “Well first off that’s just toxic masculinity talking to you. Secondly…” He pointed a knitting needle at Shining. “I’ve spent the better part of nine years fucking other stallions’ wives. So, with that in mind, I don’t think you could get any more masculine than that.” He snorted. “Not that I’m really worried about that kind of stuff.”

He went back to his project, continuing to knit away.

“What are you making?” Cadance asked.

She stepped into the apartment’s living space, making her way into the kitchen nook.

Prime smirked. “A scarf. It’s a little chilly in some of these Crystal Empires and I’d like something warm to wear if I ever have to go out and do something.”

“You’ve been here a week and haven’t left once,” Shining commented.

Prime snorted. “Because it’s cold as balls outside.” He sighed as he withdrew the knitting needles and held up his finished project. “How does it look?”

Shining was about to say something but Cadance beamed.

“It looks fantastic,” she said. “You’ll have to make me one.”

“I’d love too, Caddy,” Prime replied.

Shining clenched his teeth together, doing everything in his power to stop some unwanted emotions from spilling forth.

“How are you feeling after last night?” Prime asked.

He drew the scarf around his neck.

Shining wanted nothing more than to grab it and pop his head like an overripe tomato.

Once more there was an energy within him, much like the one he felt after spanking Cadance. A potent force that he started to question.

Though before he could reflect on it for long, Cadance spoke up.

“A little sore but besides that, alright.” She sighed and looked at him. “I have half an hour before I need to meet up with some ambassadors. Would you like to sneak a quicky in?”

Prime rolled his shoulders, cracking his stiff joints. An amused smile formed on his lips.

“You’re insatiable,” he teased.

Shining rolled his eyes and made his way to the apartment’s door. “I’m going to go for a walk.”

“But Shining,” Cadance whined. “You need to be present to absorb any excess energy that spills off of Prime.”

Shining shook his head. “I’m good.”

Prime cleared his throat. “Plus, I need you to do something special for me.”

“And what would that be?” Shining asked.

He turned and saw that Prime was leering at him from the comfort of his lounging chair. “I need you to fluff me, short stuff.”

Shining’s eyes widened. “Pardon?”

“What?” Prime shrugged. “Maybe getting a taste of some real cock might help invigorate you a little. It’s worth a shot.”

“I…I…” Shining swallowed a lump in his throat. “I don’t think that’s how anything works.”

“I’ve had it work before,” Prime explained. “A couple years ago, I had one of the Shining’s blow me and it was like injecting raw masculinity right into his veins. Trust me, this is my area of expertise.”

Shining was silent for a moment, pondering this. Then he huffed and made his way over.

“Fine,” he growled. “But if you’re lying to me then I’m going to kick your ass, wings or no wings.”

“That’s the spirit,” Cadance beamed.

Prime snorted. “Though hopefully you learn to mellow out. Angry outbursts are often a sign of inferiority, dude.”

Shining wanted nothing more than to grab a heavy cast iron pan from the kitchen and dash it against Prime’s skull. This dude could cook, knit, and seemed to excel at every form of intercourse that could possibly exist. Every one of these factors just chiselled away at Shining’s self-esteem.

Yet, there was a promise that he could become like him, and that was alluring. Shining wanted what this stallion had as much as he disliked him.

So, he forced a smile.

“Well let’s get fluffing,” he said.

Cadance clapped her hooves together. “Yes, I get to see some selfcest!”

“This isn’t weird, is it?” Shining asked.

Prime shrugged. “I mean I think it’s more like masturbation. Though it’s no weirder than when you brought your sister to the multiverse and had her watch one of our tutorials.”

“She was just curious,” Cadance interjected.

Shining made his way over, standing before Prime’s loins.

Prime’s sheathe hung heavy in front of him, and as he inhaled, there was a lingering masculine essence to his scent. It was potent and slightly intoxicating. Shining could see why his wife loved it so much.

He had always thought of himself as a bisexual but had never really gotten to play around with this side of his sexuality before.

Very carefully, he leaned forwards and kissed Prime on the side of his speckled sheathe. The taste was enticing, alluring, and powerful.

Soon the tip of his shaft emerged and Shining took it between his lips. He bobbed along slowly, rolling his tongue around with some frequency and rhythm. His bull seemed to enjoy it, moaning softly as his pride continued to harden.

Shining’s ears folded down as he felt the tip of Prime’s cock tickle the back of his throat. He’d never really done this before. At least, not since the academy when he secretly experimented with some toys he smuggled in.

Back and forth, back and forth he bobbed. His only inspiration was the abundant symphony of moans that dribbled forth from Prime.

Soon, the tip of Prime’s cock poked at the back of his throat. Though this time, Prime also held him place, holding a firm hoof against the back of his head.

Now, Shining was stuck. He sputtered softly, gagging upon the stallionhood that threatened to asphyxiate him.

“Doesn’t get much practice, does he?” Prime asked.

Cadance shook her head. “He seemed as straight as an arrow until today.”

“Well, we’ll see about that,” Prime teased.

He drew back, allowing Shining to dip away and catch his breath. Before him was an impossibly hard and large stallionhood. It hovered there, wafting a corrupting scent in every direction.

“Fuck,” he whispered.

Prime patted him on the head and got up, making his way over to Cadance.

“I’ll admit that was pretty hot,” he said. “What do you think, babe?”

Cadance smirked. “It was.”

She turned away and braced herself against the counter. As she looked back at the duo, she winked at Prime.

Prime immediately mounted her and prodded at her cunt with the tip of his cock. There really was no ceremony this time around. After all, they were on a bit of a deadline.

And just like that, as the scent started to fade, clarity returned to Shining Armor.

Once more that nucleus of disdain formed within his gullet and he could feel his teeth clench. He swore that after this week was finished, he’d need some serious dental work to elevate the many molars he had nearly cracked.

He watched as Prime sunk into his wife, pumping forwards and pounding into her clumsily.

Cadance gasped, quivering softly and moaning for Prime. Every little gasp and moment of praise was like a small missile aimed directly at Shining’s heart. Soon it grew too much to bear and he felt something spill into his system and send him over the edge.

He had no idea what it was as his world was suddenly engulfed by something blinding. For a moment, he thought it was rage.

But it wasn’t. It was something ethereal and potent, clinging to his hide and sinking into his body, infecting him.

“What the…” he whispered.

Suddenly, his muscles ached and bones felt heavier than usual. It was like puberty all over again but focused into some microcosm. It was potent and searing, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that he screamed as his body was molded by whatever presence had seen fit to do this to him.

He glanced at his sides, and even though they were coated in light, he saw that the nubs of wings were starting to form.

“No way,” he said. “This… this is actually happening?”

Suddenly he was disintegrated and reformed at the very same time. His world was destroyed and from the ashes arose something stronger than before. It was agonizing but also enlightening, the very definition of juxtaposition.

When the light subsided, he was taller than usual, on equal level with Prime.

Both the bull and his wife stared at him in awe, not quite believing what they saw. It was a humorous position to be in as Prime was about four inches into his wife, his jaw agape.

“Sup,” Shining greeted.

Cadance lit up. “You did it, babe! You’re a Prime!”

“Congrats dude, I knew that…” Prime started.

Though he wasn’t able to finish that sentence as Shining taped into his new well of magic. He felt the heart, even from this far away, and cracked the safety lock on it. In the blink of an eye, Prime was gone, returned to the ethereal realm to continue with his cruel duties.

Shining sighed in relief, looking around his royal apartment. It felt strange, like he was viewing it from a fresh pair of eyes. Everything felt different. It felt… better in a way.

Cadance was still turned away from him. Though she wiggled her hips in order to entice him.

Shining couldn’t possibly say no to this silent offer as he advanced upon his wife. He licked his lips in eager anticipation, ready to deflower her for the first time in his new body.

“You look good,” he said.

Cadance smirked. “So, do you, babe.” She nodded to his side. “How do they feel?”

Shining glanced at his wings, giving them a slight ruffle. “They feel strange.”

“You’ll get used to them after a while,” Cadance said. “At least…”

There was a flash in front of Shining and Cadance stopped talking. When he looked back, his wife was no longer before him. Nor was he in the royal apartments.

He was in a lobby of some sort and before him was a receptionist’s desk. Behind it was another Cadance. She was filing one of her hooves and blowing a bright pink bubble with bubble gum. She was younger than usual, likely just in university.

“Where am I?” Shining asked.

The receptionist smiled at him. “You ascended, big guy. That means you’ve been conscripted by the Crystal Heart into helping other Shining’s meet their destiny.”

“But I was just about to fuck my wife,” Shining grumbled.

The younger Cadance smirked at him. “You could still fuck her if you want. I’ll have you know I kind of dig the whole DILF thing you got going on.”

Shining’s cheeks brightened.

“Just kidding,” this Cadance said. She grabbed a chart instead. “I still have a few years before you decide to make a move on me.” She sighed. “Anyways, let’s see where they’re sending you today.”

She hummed and hawed to herself, flipping through the various pages on the chart. Shining was about to speak but the younger Cadance held up a hoof, blowing another bubble with her gum.

“How about we start you off with an easy assignment?” she asked, loudly chewing. Though he wasn’t given a chance to get a word in edgewise. “A Crystal Empire that’s pretty similar to your own. The only difference in universes being that the Pear family became dominant in Ponyville while the Apple’s went east. No nefarious evils you have to worry about. Should be something to help ease you into your new job.”

Shining worked his jaw.

“Any questions?” Cadance asked.

“When will I get to go home?” Shining replied.

Cadance frowned. “Well, you see you’ll uh… you’ll go home in um… in a couple hundred years!”

Shining’s eyes widened. But before he could retort, Cadance’s horn flashed. He was once more returned to a world of blinding light without any warning.

Though honestly, he couldn’t find the heart to be mad with her.

_Teenagers._

He sighed and closed his eyes.

_When would he get to see Cadance again? What would he even be like in a couple hundred years?_

Suddenly, reality returned to him and he found himself outside of the Crystal Heart. The world around him looked so familiar. It was essentially the same, with every little detail being exactly as it should be.

Though Shining had a feeling that this was not quite his home.

“Halt!” an authoritarian voice barked.

Shining blinked and turned, watching as two guards approached.

“Piercing Arrow,” he greeted before nodding to the other. “Elegant Parry.”

“What are you doing here, Changeling?” Piercing Arrow asked.

Shining smirked. “That’s a very good question. I guess I’m just taking in the sights.”

“I don’t know what you’re up to,” Elegant Parry rebutted, “but you’re coming with us.”

“Lead the way,” Shining said, flashing a content smile.

He couldn’t help but notice that quite a few ponies seemed to be looking at him. Not that he really minded. It actually felt kind of nice to be noticed for once. He even winked at a pair of mares who seemed especially taken aback by his presence.

And he was very pleased with how receptive they were. One of them giggled daintily and the other blushed.

Unfortunately, his spot in the sun was taken from him as he was ushered away by the guards. They led him through a series of familiar halls.

Any attempts at small talk were ignored. Not that he really minded. This all had a very intense sensation of déjà vu to it.

Finally, they arrived at the doors to the Crystal Palace’s private gardens.

The two guards looked at each other.

“Shining instructed us not to disturb him,” Parry murmured.

Piercing Arrow nodded. “I know but this feels significant enough that we can ignore that order.”

“Okay but I’m not covering for you if we catch the royal couple in the middle of fucking,” Parry grumbled.

“As if.” Piercing Arrow snorted. “Like Shining would ever have the balls to do something like that in the gardens.”

Shining frowned at the comment, wondering if this was how his guards talked about him.

They opened the door to the gardens and together the three of them entered.

The sensation of déjà vu intensified. The plants were the same, the lighting was the same, everything was identical to how it had been a week prior.

And sitting there, enjoying a picnic, was Shining and Cadance.

Only this wasn’t him but an inferior version of himself. One that was weaker, shorter, and merely a unicorn.

A pony who he started to mentally dub as _beta._

“Can’t we go three minutes without a disaster,” Cadance murmured.

Then she noticed who approached. Almost immediately her gaze went half-lidded and there was a hungry and lustful quality to it.

Normally, this would’ve made Shining rather nervous. But instead, it tickled a part of his psyche that he hadn’t been aware of until now. He enjoyed its presence immensely.

“Hey Caddy, Shining,” he greeted. “How are things?”

* * *

[Visit my website if you want to find more of my work](https://kimberlyeab.carrd.co/) (Plus Twitter and Discord)


End file.
